icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140225022015
So. It's been over a month since the special aired. With speculation about the end of Sam and Cat and the possibility of a #TheKillerTunaJump sequel, I wanted to post my thoughts COMPLETELY on the Seddie/Creddie debate. I hope you guys read and give your thoughts (especially @iEmbargo, if you see this, I would like your thoughts). I'm posting it on #TKTJ page and the Seddie page. I would like EVERYONE to read it, but if I posted this on the Creddie page, I'm pretty sure I would get massacred, so I'm not going to do that. The post is EXTREMELY LONG, but I would really appreciate feedback. Now I want to go on a topic that I seriously need to get off my chest, the ultimate Seddie/Creddie debate. I was told by @iEmbargo that I need to give reasons as to why Seddie should be together rather than Creddie (besides "they're cute together" or "they're meant to be"). I want to start with analyzing the episodes, starting with iSaved Your Life (and on until iStill Psycho, AFTER Sam and Freddie break up). Okay, so the ultimate Creddie episode ended with Freddie breaking up with Carly because he believed it wasn't "real" love, but would be excited if Carly decided she DID like him. So, I want to make a point that I'm not sure is exactly correct. Maybe I missed some things, but it seemed to me that after iSaved Your Life, there wasn't really NOTICABLE Creddie (of course Creddiers will point out multiple things that to ME looking at a NEUTRAL perspective don't seem Creddie). Even in iStart a Fan War, sure Freddie would grunt once or twice when Carly would flirt with Adam, but when Sam told the fans that "Freddie and Carly were in love", if Freddie was still "in love" with Carly, wouldn't he have been excited at first that fans would think they're in love instead of getting angry at Sam and saying "Carly really likes that guy"? Creddiers will argue that he was being a good but I think if this episode happened in Seasons 1 or 2, Freddie first would have been like "yeah we love each other!" but after some yelling from Carly he would relent and try to help Carly win her crush back. So why am I mentioning Creddie in a post leaning towards Seddie? I'm going to now go after iLove You starting with iStill Psycho, where things start to turn bad. So with "Aw look at Freddie" and "cause Carly cares about me", yes there seems to be some hints towards Creddie. But NOW lets go to the dreaded (for Seddiers) iOpen a Restaurant. Seddiers, you can't deny it, but Freddie DEFINITELY fell back into his crush on Carly, but CREDDIERS shouldn't deny that Sam looked extremely HURT and UPSET when Freddie left after literally confirming his crush on Carly, even GIBBY noticed. So, back to the end of iSaved Your Life, where it seems that they mostly moved on. @iEmbargo, you have said multiple times Creddie was always the game plan, but if that was COMPLETELY true, why wouldn't Sam just make fun of Freddie for crushing on Carly again to show that's shes moved on since iLove You like what happened with iSaved You Life instead of her looking upset at the fact that Freddie's back to Carly. There have been SO MANY instances that shows that Sam still probably has feelings for Freddie, such as in iBalls where she goes out of her way to comfort him, and in iPear Store especially. If iPear Store happened in seasons 1 or 2, after Freddie got fired, Sam would have probably said something like "well, my job here is done", showing she WANTED Freddie to get fired. But she didn't, instead, she chased AFTER him and got pissed off at the manager when she said "who cares" about Freddie being hurt. So now, we go to iGoodbye. First, to Freddie asking Sam to get back together. To be honest, I don't know if Freddie REALLY wanted to get back together with Sam, or it was just in the moment. TBH, I think Sam would have said YES, she does want to get back together with him. But now lets go to the Creddie kiss. Personally, I think Carly meant the kiss to be romantic, but after it she realized it didn't mean anything. But for Freddie, he enjoyed the kiss, he still was crushing on Carly, and he pumped his fists. Seddiers, you CAN'T deny that Freddie enjoyed the kiss, it was clear he did. @iEmbargo and Creddiers have said Dan Schneider had lied about the Creddie kiss just being about friendship to please Seddiers, and Creddie was canon at the end of iCarly. You know, their idea is definitely plausible, but it just kind of hard to believe Dan would out right LIE about something. He can be ambiguous and give hints, but I never thought he would out right LIE. Now, to #TheKillerTunaJump. This has shown that Sam AND Freddie (though I'm sure most Creddiers would say it doesn't) still have at least SOME residual feelings for each other. But that bit with Freddie and Mrs. Benson shows that Freddie still may hold a candle for Carly as well. Personally, I think he has feelings for BOTH of them, and I think we will never know who he would chose until a POSSIBLE sequel to #TKTJ or an iCarly reunion happen (''IF ''they happen). It seems Creddiers and neutral fans say he'll pick Carly, and Seddiers say he'll pick Sam. But again, this is based on whether either of those WILL happen. But remember some factors that influence that outcome. Dan's wife and Miranda love Creddie, Jennette and Nathan extreme dislike Seddie. Also, Sam and Cat looks to be ending VERY soon, and Nathan is filming Video Game High School in like a week or less so if Dan even PLANS a sequel, Nathan might not even be able to be in it. So, say a sequel happens, and it turns out Carly and Freddie end up together, well, I just wouldn't understand. Ever since iLove You, there have been CLEAR indications that Sam still has strong feelings for Freddie. So what happens, Carly and Freddie have their happily ever after while Sam is stuck with Gibby or some random guy who comes from no where (or even alone)? The reason why I love Seddie SO much is because they have gone through SO MUCH GROWTH. We know Sam isn't just some bully, tough girl who hates the world, she has a good heart and is loyal to her friends and has even stood up to bullies. Sam is one of the most complex characters, and I think someone level headed and sincere (at least before iOpen a Restaurant) like Freddie would do good for Sam, as Dan said "not a lot of good things happen to Sam", Freddie truly could have been one of them. It seems that Sam has always been second best in her life, and being with Freddie may show her that she isn't, and that the boy she loves can love her back. As for Freddie, maybe he needs some of Sam's spunk and wildness, in Season 3 you can definitely see some of Sam rubbing off on Freddie, and I think it makes him more confident. And being with Sam would show him that the world isn't always about getting the Mary Sue perfect girl who all the boys chase after, who has the looks and the grades, who is literally Miss Perfect (sorry Carly fans), but someone who is real and who he can grow with, fight with, and love who loves him back. How can it not make you feel bad if Carly and Freddie run into the sunset with their perfect happily ever after and leave Sam behind? Even if she finds a really nice guy, all those things leading up to Sam still having feelings for Freddie still makes it heartbreaking. So, if any Creddiers DO see this, I'm sure they'll point out everything wrong and how Carly and Freddie are canon and meant to be, but try to look at it from a neutral POV. This post may be Seddie, but I can still look from a neutral POV and see strong Creddie signs, before AND after the Seddie arc. I'm going to get criticisms that I'll agree and disagree with, that will probably point out why Creddie can (and possibly WILL) happen, but overall, I truly think Sam and Freddie can learn so much from each other, and grow to be strong, loving couple, with just enough banter and fighting to make them REAL, and not a fantasy couple.